University of Digimon (Work in Progress)
by DaisukeNoMiko
Summary: Something happened in Japan to make Daisuke leave. He's not exactly the biggest brainer to tackle on going to a Canadian university but somehow he managed to do it. What adventures await the crest fo courage and friendship in college? What exactly happene
1. Stranger things have happened, out of th...

Disclaimer: I don't understand why everyone hates Daisuke so. I can understand Iori, the cold, calculating lil' bugger is boring... (Just kiddin' InM, you know I wouldn't mean that when you live within distance that you could hurt me ;)) Honestly though, yeah, he's got what my friend Angela calls, "Foot-Mouth Syndrome," but to be honest, a *lot* of guys have it and it isn't fair to razz on poor D-kun because of it. Sure, some people state, he's a Taichi clone.... but he's also different.... How? I'll get back to you on that later ;) The point being, everyone disses Daisuke, from what I see, everyone loves Takeru (hey I love him too ;)), and Yamato, etc. but never gives Daisuke a chance to explain himself. Not like he would, if he had the chance, his pride would be too large probably for him to confess, less someone nailed it to him... but oh well... here I try to present a softer side of D-kun that isn't always revealed, a more vulnerable.. kawaii I wanna glomp you til you explode, side :) Hopefully this will make all you Davis-haters appreciate him just a bit ;)  
  
I don't own any of the characters obviously, though I do hope to one day make good mini-plushies of everyone :D Anyways, ON with the shoe - er show. Dang, I shouldn't type past 2am.   
  
Oh and Quexln is my own character, and no she's not a Mary-Sue, I could only hope to have as much energy as she for I would be able to finish things I started in 24 hours instead of months ;)  
  
Oh yeah, and this also takes place _AFTER_ highschool.. yeah yeah yeah.. I know.. you're supposed to have your crests for only so many years and be under a certain age.. but it's a fanfic, and for plot... I AM BENDING THE RULES :) Just read it or bite my Daisuke-tattooed bum!  
  
Uhm, another small note... this original story was taken from a rpg I run off of Yahoo :) I started the story and I edited out the existance of other's characters because I didn't ask them for theirs. I'm taking this on a different turn than I had before, and it looks to be a long turn... Look I can't even stop writing notes to you guys :) So yeah... I'll divide this into chapters and depending on feedback (if I get any) I'll continue along :)  
  
***  
Part I  
  
Daisuke walked onto the plane with some hesitation, the grey carpetting cushioning his every step. ::Do I have my English dictionary?:: He suddenly panicked, reaching for his pocket and sighing a bit relieved when he felt the hard book in his hand. ::What if I offend someone?:: He thought nervously. What was WRONG with him? He had never had doubts before, I mean he _did_ own the crest of courage... (and friendship) so what was up with the way he was acting? He shook his head walking down the aisle as a few people watched him pass. Everything in the past couple of months had been askew so it was no wonder he was acting different. He sighed and took his seat by the window, looking out the small piece of plastic to see the men loading the suitcases below. "Hey! Be careful with that! It has ---" He started shouting only to realize that for one, the men couldn't hear him and two, people on the plane were staring, and he couldn't exactly finish his sentence about Veemon anyways. He decided that plastering his face up against the plastic was a much better solution in attempts to watch the men's every move and hopefully intimidate them into NOT damaging anyone or anything.   
  
"Wait! Wait! No start plane!" A girl's voice yelled as she thundered down the pathway and onto the plane. "Phew. Me make" She sighed relieved.   
  
"Miss, the plane doesn't take off for another ten minutes..." The stewardess pointed out.  
  
"C4... C4.." The girl started chanting, walking down the aisle, ignoring the stewardess. "You in my seat." She snapped to Daisuke. Daisuke managed to pull himself away from the window to turn around and look at who was talking to him. He saw a girl in her late teens in knee-long pink jeans and a baby blue and white tank top with some Chinese characters on it he couldn't read. Her straight white hair was tied up in buns on the upper sides of her head with the spikey mauve ends of the hair poking out through the middle. Her red eyes narrowed in a glare on him. "You in my seat." She repeated in a rough Japanese wording. Daisuke jumped up out of his seat, immediately banging his head on the baggage holder above him.  
  
"Itaii.." He cringed as he stepped out of the chair to get a better look at her ticket. "No.. See my ticket says window, yours says aisle.." He told her, showing her his ticket and pointing to hers.  
  
"Me know." She grinned and quickly hopped on the seats, whirling by him and taking the window seat.  
  
"Wha..." Was all Daisuke could say as the blur of pastel colours shot by. "HEY! NO! I gotta have the window seat!" He said hotly, realizing what had just happened.   
  
"Why? Big boy scared of flying?" She grinned almost maliciously, teasing him.  
  
"No.." He said a bit hesitantly this time, a flush colouring his already tanned skin. "I gotta watch my luggage!" He stomped his foot down.  
  
"Stomping foot not move rocks." She told him in an awful translation of a Chinese proverb.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Daisuke glared at her. "Just give me my-"  
  
"Sir, please take a seat and buckle up, we're about to take off.." The stewardess told him.BR   
Grumbling, Daisuke complied. Unfortunately it looked like his new life was starting off on the wrong foot.   
An hour passed and Daisuke had fallen asleep in his chair. "Hey Spikey-head, you want drink?" He heard as someone jabbed him in the nose, sharply. He snorted and tried to swat the hand away. The person persistantly poked him.   
  
"Go away Yolei..." He mumbled.  
  
"Who Yolei? Your lover?" The voice said as the hand clamped his nose shut making Daisuke's mouth drop open and make a loud gurgling sound. Daisuke's eyes widened at the mention of the word lover.   
  
"No! Gross! Never!" He said in a high-pitched male voice through his nose being held. "Can you let go now?" He glared at the white/mauve-haired girl.  
  
The girl smiled and nodded after shaking his head around a few times by his nose. "Me wake you for drink." She said pointing to the drink cart as it rolled away.  
  
"Damn!" He exclaimed as he watched it leave, mouth feeling dry all of a sudden.  
  
"Me wake you for drink." She grinned, handing him   
a dark bubbling liquid. "Hope you like Pepsi" She told him sticking out her tongue.   
  
"T-thanks.." Daisuke said inspecting the liquid suspiciously. ::Why's she being so nice suddenly? I wonder if.. nahh..:: He shook his head taking a big sip. "Aahh.." He sighed relieved.   
  
"Name Xiang... Xiang Quexln." She smiled extending her hand. "It North American tradition to shake hand, you learn now." She told him grinning.   
  
Daisuke stared at her hand for a bit. In Japan they didn't really do that. A bow and that was it. Physical contact meant choosing a partner for life. He wondered if she was trying to trick him as he looked at the Pepsi in his other hand. ::Haven't died yet, so I guess she's safe:: He shrugged taking her hand and shaking it.   
  
"Name you?" Quexln asked.  
  
"Motomiya Daisuke" He told her, sitting back in his chair.  
  
"Motomiya?" She grinned. "Motomiya.. Motomiya.. Motomiya figaro... She sells a daughter for a son... a coin... oh yeahh... Hoi hoi hoi!" She started singing, gaining funny looks from across the aisle.  
  
"You're... different." Daisuke said slowly, wondering what the HELL she was singing about. Eventually he shrugged if off and went back to his Pepsi. "Hey, did they serve any packs of those peanuts yet?" Davis looked around at the other passengers and then at Quexln.   
  
She nodded. "Yup yup!" and proceeded to chuck a pack at his head.   
  
"Hey!" Daisuke said, catching the pack. "Gotta be better than that to trick me!" He said while struggling to open the pack of peanuts.  
  
"Yeah, that why SpikeyHair no open pack?" She grinned, opening hers with ease.  
  
Davis gave her a look. "My name isn't SpikeyHair,   
and I CAN open this.." He said, struggling some more. Eventually his face started turning red.   
  
"Here. You take." She smiled and took his pack and gave him hers and opened his with ease.  
  
"I just loosened the glue for you." He said, looking rather annoyed, while munching on some peanuts.  
  
"Yup yup!" She grinned and ate a package.  
  
An hour later, after several rounds of peanuts and Pepsi. "So where you headed?" Daisuke said, trying to sound casual.  
  
The girl gave him a funny look. "Plane only go one place! Canada!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Uh.. I knew that.." He said blushing a bit. "I meant where you going *after* we get there." He said shaking his plastic cup around, ice rattling.   
  
"Why? You want to stalk Quexln?" She narrowed her eyes on him again.  
  
Daisuke gave her a "you must be joking" look. "No, why would I stalk you?" He said rather coldly.   
  
Q-san narrowed her eyes even more. "Yep yep, you too stupid SpikeyHead to do that. Me goto University!" She laughed.  
  
Daisuke paled considerably. "Which one?" He said ignoring, for once, the fact she had insulted him.BR  
"SpikeyHead okay? You no look so good!" She said with a bit of concern showing on her face. "York, why?" She asked.  
  
Just then, everything blacked out.  
  
"Hey!" A soft voice called to him.   
  
"K-Kari?" Daisuke murmured softly.  
  
"Hey..." The voice repeated as a vision of Kari appeared before him.BR  
  
"Kari..." He murmured again.  
  
"HEY!" The voice shouted, the image disappearing and being replaced with Quexln's face. "SpikeyHead alright now?" She asked him, close up.  
  
"GAAAAAAHHH!!" Was all Daisuke could say.  
  
"SpikeyHead not nice. Quexln wake SpikeyHead up for move." She said, pointing to the door, as people filed out.  
  
"Eh?" Davis said a bit confused of how he lost track of time.  
  
"You faint and sleep five and five hours, now we here." She told him.  
  
"Five and... oh ten.. uh.. we're here?" Daisuke said, still gaining his bearings.   
  
"Yeah, we here. Get out. Get stuff. Go!" She told him, shoving him up and out into the aisle.  
  
Daisuke reached up and pulled out a knapsack he previously filed away, which the authoress forgot to mention ^^;;. Quexln also dragged out a few small bags and headed behind him for the exit.   
  
Daisuke took a deep breath in after he put a foot out of the plane. He inhaled airport air, and started coughing soon afterwards.   
  
Quexln grinned. "Silly SpikeyHead, suck in inside instead of outside." She shook her head walking past Daisuke.  
  
"H-hey.. wait up... we're going to the same place ya know.." He said a bit reluctant to admit it really, but not wanting to go by himself to a big strange place either.   
  
"Really? SpikeyHead goto York too? Good! Quexln can laugh at SpikeyHead's stupid silliness." She told him with a grin.  
  
Daisuke 's forehead gained many X's on it in   
annoyance.  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! Luggage spinny thing!" Quexln cried happily as she ran towards the luggage collection area. Daisuke sweatdropped slightly and followed her.BR  
"Whee!" She cried, jumping right in with the luggage as people stared at her weird. "Come join, SpikeyHead!" She laughed.  
  
People started looking at Daisuke as he neared. Daisuke put his hands on his head and pulled his hair tightly back. "Hehehe... No SpikeyHead here.." He laughed nervously trying to flatten out his wild brown hair.  
  
Quexln rode the luggage thing a few times while Daisuke collected his suitcases. Quexln grabbed her bags and one extra suitcase and started to skip off behind Daisuke.  
  
"Spit cap?" She asked.   
  
"Huh?" Was Daisuke's only reply.  
  
"Spit CAP." She said again, rolling her eyes and pointing to the yellow car outside waiting to pick up someone.  
  
"Oh, a split a cab.." Daisuke grinned, finally   
understanding with visual aid to her horrible Japanese.   
"Sure." He sighed, thinking he might as well save some money.  
  
"Kaaaaay!" She giggled as the cab driver popped the trunk for them to dump their stuff into. She hopped into the backseat after Daisuke. "Sir, could you please take us to York University?" She said in perfect English. Daisuke was floored. The cabdriver nodded.  
  
"Y-you.. speak.. English... well?" Was all he said, shocked.   
  
"Yupo! I've lived here two years before. I was just visiting Japan" She told him in English, laughing as Daisuke took some time to digest the language. "I don't speak Japanese well, but I know English very well." She continued.  
  
Daisuke was silent the rest of the trip.   
  
The cab driver dropped them off infront of McLaughlin College, as where Daisuke's sheet of paper told him to go first to pick up the keys for the room. They dragged their heavy stuff up a few stairs and into a narrow office.   
  
"H-hello. We are here to pick up keys." He said in a very nervous, strained English tone.  
  
Quexln smiled and handed her and his papers to the lady behind the counter. The lady smiled and returned with two sets of keys baring three keys each. "This one is to get into the residence building." She told them holding up a plain key. "This one is for your mailbox." She said holding up a smaller silver one. "And this one is for your room." She said holding up an identical key to the first, but with a room number imprinted in red on it. "Just walk down that hallway and follow the arrows to Vanier. Frosh bosses will be there to greet you." She smiled and waved them off, helping the next in line. Quexln squealed in glee and took off running, bags and suitcase flailing.  
  
Daisuke sweatdropped. "Oi! Wait up!" He cried, chasing after her, struggling, tripping a few times, but eventually catching up to her when she held the door open.  
  
"Domo.." He sighed as a few super hyper genki people in red shirts walked around greeting the new people.  
  
Quexln grinned and headed to the elevator with Daisuke in tow. "Third floor, you?" She asked him, smiling as he checked his keys. "Hai.. me too.." He said almost regretfully admitting it.  
  
"Kakkoi!" She laughed and pulled him out when it arrived. "3-0-2!" She pronounced the numbers out and looked at Daisuke who was going pale. BR  
"My-my... name.. is.. there.. with .. yours..." He stammered.  
  
"Nani?" She asked, looking up on the door which indeed had two kawaii name tags. "Quexln X" read one and "Daisuke M" read the other.   
  
Daisuke felt his stomach churn, his knees get weak. He hadn't felt this way since he last saw Kari.  
  
"Oh well, nice to meet you roomie!" She grinned, speaking in English again, shaking his hand.   
Daisuke's vision blurred a bit as the room was opened and Q-chan started to bring in her stuff then his and set things up.  
  
Everything for a few hours became fuzzy.  
  
"Daisuke-kun, are you alright?" She smiled.  
  
Daisuke snapped out of his daze. "WHAT THE HELL!!" He shouted loudly, gaining a few odd looks from passerbys. "HOW THE HELL COULD THIS HAPPEN!! It's supposed to be males together and females together!" He protested loudly. "They must have filed the forms wrong." He shook his head.  
  
"Forms?" She repeated with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, forms, the ones where you write your age, sex and preferences.." He told her.  
  
"Oh THOSE things.." She grinned. "I just check any old thing off!" She laughed.  
  
"WHAT?!" He screamed, shaking the floor a bit.  
  
"Yupo!" She grinned as she continued to set up.  
  
"This can't be happening to me.." Daisuke threw himself on his bed, face first. 


	2. Things could only get worse.

Part II - minor note: The authoress is indeed Canadian herself and a woman, obviously ;) So please take no offense if you are either - it's only Davis after all. Oh, and if you like the progress of the story, feel free to continue reviewing :) Or if you want, make comments, suggestions for this fic, another or anything else you'd maybe like to see me write? Thanks :)  
  
There was a knock at the door of Daisuke and Quexln's room. Quexln stared at the spaced out Daisuke and decided to answer the door. "Hello!" She smiled.BR  
"Konnichiwa!" A feminine voice came. Daisuke shot right up into sitting position, rubbing his eyes.   
A fuzzy figure in the shape of Hikari stood in the doorway.  
  
"H-Hikari?" Daisuke said dillusional, running over and glomping her. "Oh my gosh. I have so much to tell you.. it's been horrible." He started rambling.  
  
"Uhm..." Said the figure.  
  
"Huh?" Daisuke looked up to see it was a simulacrum of Hikari but with dark purple hair, a bit deeper voice yet still feminine voice and pretty blue eyes.  
  
"Hi!" The figure grinned as Daisuke flew back onto the ground blushed.  
  
"Hehe sorry sorry, thought you were someone else.." Daisuke shook his hands infront of him.  
  
"It's okay. It's understandable. You're far from home, you're Japanese right? It's my first year too!" She smiled. "My name is Takaheshi Yuu." She greeted him. "But I guess since this is Canada, I should say Yuu Takaheshi."   
  
Daisuke nodded.  
  
She smiled as Quexln glomped her.   
  
"Yuu-san, you actually went here?" She giggled.  
  
"You two know each other?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Yep.. I've been here for five years previous to my university education." She confessed sheepishly.  
  
Daisuke's eyes spun. "I'm the only one so far who for being in this country, is actually the first year..." He sighed.  
  
Quexln babbled on about stuff, ignoring Daisuke as Yuu looked concerned for the poor boy, yet nodded to Q-chan.  
  
Daisuke snapped his fingers and grabbed his keys. "Laundry card! That's what I forgot!" he laughed nervously and ran out of the room, DESPERATE to escape the huddle of females for once in his life. He ran in a hurry towards the stairwell, and so used to those pushy doors, he ran right into it, making a loud clang. "Itai.." He murmured, turned the handle, pushed the door and continued down the stairs in a blur of blue.   
  
"Baka baka baka baka baka baka!" He chanted while running down the stairs. "How could she do something so STUPID?" He asked himself in Japanese, gaining many funny looks as he reached the lobby area, tearing down and out towards Vanier college halls.  
  
"Why didn't I pick this up before?" He sighed a bit annoyed, walking down the halls. "She's so stupid. Stupid girl. Can't escape her." He grumbled in Japanese as he went, thankfully the halls were near empty at this time of year.  
  
After what seemed like a long trek to an annoyed Daisuke, he sighed, and marched huffily into the small office area, past some students in line.  
  
Daisuke immediately headed to the laundry card dispenser and put in his money, only to have the machine reject it and beep at him. "What do you mean I'm not putting it in right?" He yelled hotly at the machine gaining many more funny stares. "Listen. This is ten dollars. You will take it. You will give me a laundry card." Daisuke started talking calmly in English to the machine and reinserted the purple ten dollar bill. It beeped and spit it back at him again. He got a few bulging X's on his forehead. "Stop it." He said, re-entering the bill, only to have it spit out again. This went on for a bit until Daisuke lost his patience, and started to wrestle with the laundry card dispencer. "You. Will. Give. Me. A. Card." He told the machine while wrestling it. He paused a minutes to take a breather.  
  
Daisuke sighed as some students left, turning back to the machine just in time for the bill to go in and a card to fly into Daisuke's forehead. He glared at the machine. "Domo arigatou" He told the machine coldly and stood up to head outside.  
  
Suddenly some man behind the counter who had seen the who Daisuke/card incident jumped up and while dancing started to yell "Oh I know that song! Domo arigatou, Mr Roboto... Domo arigatou, Mr Roboto" Daisuke sweatdropped at the man, a bit wide-eyed and ran out of the office. He ran down the hall a bit and when he had rounded the corner, he slowed to walking and sighed. "Canadians are WEIRD" He shook his head, jamming his card into his jean and sighing again.   
  
Daisuke managed to make it back to his room safely, and in good time as well. Fortunately for him, he took the elevator and missed Quexln running down the stairs with Yuu in tow. "We gotta get our laundry cards!!" Quexln shouted hyperly, flying down the stairs as Yuu barely had a chance to set foot on the landings the occured every 5 steps, before she was pulled down further.  
  
"Couldn't we move a bit slower?" She asked, almost falling.  
  
"No! We have to get the GOOD cards." She told her as Yuu sweatdropped, knowing all the cards look identical, grey and plastic with a small metallic chip in them.  
  
A ball of pastel colours followed by a dark purple blur shot out of the residence building, down the halls and into the administrative office.  
  
Quexln whipped out her purple ten dollar bill and inserted it, and of course the machine disagreed with her immediately.  
  
Yuu smiled and took the bill before Quexln went to destroy the machine, and inserted it for her. The machine beeped, a green light flickered and a laundry card dropped down. Quexln grinned big and glomped Yuu. "You're so cool!" She laughed, grabbing the card as Yuu inserted her own money and did the same.  
  
Soon again, they were off to the races again.  
  
Daisuke sighed and started unpacking. "I know I   
have the crest of courage, but is this some sort of a sick joke?" He asked noone in particular just when his duffel bag began to bounce. Daisuke jumped for a second, then as realization hit him, he remembered packing Veemon away. "Veemon!" He shouted suddenly, glad Quexln was not in the room this time, and unzipped the bag. Out popped the small blue digimon, panting heavily.   
  
"Daisuke-kun, you need bigger luggage, and how about some deoderizers for those soccer cleats you so kindly shoved me in with?" Veemon slightly glared at Daisuke.  
  
"Aww, Veemon, don't be mad. I didn't have any other room." He compromised. Veemon's semi-frown didn't budge. "How about as an apology I give you my lunch?" Daisuke offered.  
  
"Lunch?" Veemon's ears perked up.  
  
"Yeah, sushi, green tea and egg rolls." D-kun nodded.  
  
"Mmmh. Pass it over." Veemon smiled, licking his lips, crawling up onto the heavily stained, unsheeted mattress of the residence rooms. "So who's your roommate?" Veemon asked as he caught the thermus and tupperware, a bit knowledgable of the whole event because Daisuke had explained it earlier before he left, about fifteen times.  
  
"This really scary, weird girl I met on the plane." He told his digital friend as he proceeded to unpack stuff.  
  
"Girl, eh?" Veemon grinned, rice already stuck to his face.  
  
"No man, it's not like that. She's a real dope, couldn't even fill the form out right. It's not supposed to be male and female." He reminded Veemon.  
  
"Oh." Veemon nodded, devouring the last of the food and starting on the tea.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to live with her." Daisuke sighed as Quexln chattered to Yuu up the stairs.BR  
  
"Infact I wish I never met her." Daisuke admitted as Quexln walked in the door.  
  
"Met who?" She asked, Yuu standing a bit behind her.  
  
Daisuke stood dumbfounded, bright blue with red and yellow flamed boxers in hand, staring at Quexln. Not knowing what to say, he started to stammer, and looked to Veemon.  
  
Quexln followed his gaze and gasped.  
  
"Ohh!! It's so cute!!" Quexln squealed, sparkles forming in her eyes as she pickedup the rigid blue plush toy. "Daisuke, is it customary to greet friends in Japan with your underwear?" Quexln asked him, cocking her head to the side, staring at Daisuke's flame patterned boxers. Daisuke paled and stood rigid. Yuu smiled calmly in the doorway.   
  
"N-no... I.. uh.. er.." Daisuke turned really red, two shades away from maroon, and quickly put his boxers behind his back, swiftly dropping them onto a chair behind him. "Don't touch him!" He suddenly shouted, snapping back into reality.   
  
Quexln blinked a bit confused and almost dropped poor Veemon in all the confusion, who in attempts to pull off as a stuffed toy, stayed fairly rigid for most parts.  
  
"Give him back!" Daisuke yelled, grabbing for him.  
"Aww... SpikeyHead wants his wittle stuffed animal" Quexln said cutely, dodging Daisuke's grasp.  
  
"It's not a game, give him." Daisuke demanded, and proceeded to chase her all over the room.  
  
Poor Yuu began to sweatdrop. "Uhm, perhaps you should return his item, Quexln." She suggested.  
  
"Aww.. that's no fun though!" Quexln laughed, jumping from one desk to the other, as Veemon began to   
get nervous of being dropped.  
  
Daisuke fumed. "This isn't funny! Give. Him. Back. NOW!!" He shouted colliding into her.  
  
Yuu cringed, the two fell backwards and Veemon went spiraling head first for the ground.  
  
Thump. "Oww.." Three voices cried.  
  
Yuu blinked. "It talks?" She asked noone in particular.  
  
Daisuke sweatdropped and panicked. "No..., uh no..., that was just me..., I tend to do double voices..., see...," He stammered, and tried once again to do double voices, but only succeeded in saying "ow" at two different times.  
  
Yuu shook her head. "It is alive." She told them, scooping the blue digimon up into her hands and closing the door behind her. "And it's hurt, aren't you?" She smiled wiping away a tear from Veemon's eye as it nodded.  
  
"Uhh, it's not what you think." Daisuke stammered trying to think of an explanation. "It's my younger sister's doll, she gave it to me to look after..., it has artiftical intelligence...."  
  
"Just like you, huh?" Quexln interrupted him.  
  
"What?" Daisuke looked confused for a moment as his train of thought was interrupted.  
  
"Artifical intelligence..., your brain, it's not real. You had a labotomy didn't you?" She teased.BR  
"I do not!" Daisuke retorted.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot, artifical intelligence is way too smart to be you." Quexln rolled her eyes.  
  
"HEY!" Daisuke shouted, face turning red.  
  
"Daisuke, please calm down. I'm alright. It's   
okay, right?" Veemon suddenly spoke as Quexln looked dumbfounded at the small blue thing.  
  
Daisuke's only reply was "...."  
  
"It's alright, she didn't mean to hurt me. They're not harmful right now either.." Veemon explained.  
  
"Veemon you don't know that. We've known them less than a day. They could be some evil force or something." Daisuke explained without consideration to the feelings of the current company, as usual.  
  
"Daisuke.." Veemon pouted.   
  
Daisuke sighed, why did he have to give him those puppy dog eyes? Why? Why did he always fall for it...BAM. "Ow, what was that for?" He suddenly shouted.  
  
"I didn't like the look you had on your face. It was scaring me. You looked constipated and confused all in one." Quexln explained. Both Veemon and Yuu sweatdropped as Daisuke proceeded to have a hissy fit as another important student was having a more calming afternoon.  
  
Jun sighed, enjoying the cool air blasting in from the basement ceiling. Another week off before he had to attend classes because of the freshman whatcha-ma-callit.... He smiled slightly to himself, he sure was glad he wasn't a newbie again. Things came with age, reduction of acne, wisdom, talent and the escape of being called a freshman.  
  
Jun smiled and absent-mindedly brushed his navy blue strands from his face and sighed. "I should call Yuu...." He said looking at the alarm clock fuzzily. "He's probably around playing "Help the Freshmen" again" He smirked and shut his eyes. "I guess I'll sleep for a while longer and call him when I get up." He sighed and rolled over in his crisp clean white sheets and smiled.   
  
"You are the most fuzziest of all roommates!"   
Daisuke informed Quexln as she returned a funny look.  
  
"Fuzziest?" She repeated, a bit more confused.  
  
"Fuzziest." Daisuke confirmed, nodding his head.  
  
"Are you insulting my hair style? Because if you   
are, you're one to talk, SpikeyHead!!" She asked him narrowing her eyes on him.  
  
"Hairstyle? I said you were fuzzy, not furry." He rolled his eyes, thinking he made complete sense.  
  
"I think you have the wrong word, Daisuke. Fuzzy is a texture, fuzzy as a bunny.." Yuu exlpained, tending to Veemon's bump.  
  
Daisuke's face turned red in embarrassment. "Well you're that too." He snorted, crossing his arms and turning his back on Quexln. Boof.  
  
Quexln kicked him square in the seat of the pants. "Don't make me shove you out the window before the year is over." She threatened.  
  
"Would you stop doing that!" Daisuke screamed. "And I'd like to see you try. You're just a girl." He snorted again.  
  
"Just a girl, huh?" Quexln lunged at him.   
  
Thankfully, Yuu had tending to Veemon's bump and stepped between the too.   
  
"Perhaps we should get some lunch or something before you two kill each other?" She suggested with a smile.  
  
Quexln huffed, Daisuke puffed, Veemon nodded. "Lunch sounds good!"  
  
Daisuke looked exasperated. "But you just ate!"  
  
"So?" Veemon smiled.  
  
"All stomach and no brains, just like you Daisuke.   
Like father, like son." Quexln laughed, leaning on Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke fumed more. "Are you saying I am blue like him?" He demanded, totally ignoring the no brains comment, proving Quexln's point.  
  
"Noo, not at all.." She said sarcastically while laughing.   
  
Veemon frowned. "You mean you wouldn't want to look like me?" He sniffled.  
  
Daisuke sweatdropped. "It's not that I wouldn't..., but it's just not natural for a human to.. be.. uh, well blue." He confessed as Veemon stopped sniffling, Quexln proceeded to laugh more.   
  
"Would you shut up!" Daisuke snapped at her.  
  
Yuu sweatdropped. It was going to be a long school year.  
  
"So do you want to come to lunch?" Quexln asked Daisuke.   
  
"Sure" He nodded, after everything had settled down.  
  
"Good, because you're paying." She jumped up and ran out, sticking out her tongue at him.   
  
Yuu placed Veemon on the bed, sweatdropping, left the room. "I'm going to continue unpacking, you two can go though." She told them.  
  
"HEY! How come? Wait, don't leave me alone with her." Daisuke shouted.  
  
"And dessert." Quexln added.   
  
"I'm not paying for you." Daisuke told her.  
  
"Sure you are, after the comment you made before I entered, and just now. I mean, if you value what kind of underwear you wear a secret, you'll pay for me. But then again, I'm sure the entire floor would _love_ to hear you own flame trimmed blue boxers, silk at that." She grinned.  
  
Daisuke sighed and locked the door. "Alright, where to?" He asked, knowing he had lost the battle, but hopefully he still had a chance with the war. He had the badge of courage, sure, he could courageously fight her, but did he have the hope to win? Hm, maybe he should call his friends when he got back? No. Not after that incident. No way. He'd just have to grit his teeth and bare it.  
  
"Daisuke, are you alright? You look like you haven't have a dose of Metamucil in years, and are in dire need of some," she laughed.  
  
Daisuke snorted. "Takes one to know one."  
  
"Did you just call me constipated."  
  
"The apple never falls far from the tree."  
  
"I'm not related to you!" Quexln crinkled her nose   
in disgust.  
  
"And don't count the digi-egg before you hatch 'em!" Davis started randomly quoting quotes.  
  
"Digi-eggs?" Quexln asked, while heading down the stairs.  
  
"Listen, if we have to be roommates, you should atleast know what Veemon is, but you have to pay for lunch." Daisuke followed.  
  
"No way, you're not weaseling out of it. You'll tell me and pay for my food." She stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Aw, c'mon! Give a poor foreign guy a break." He whined.  
  
"No." Quexln grinned and raced down the rest of the way. Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Women" and followed. 


	3. Eek

Part III  
  
Eek! I had to replace the old chapter three with this since the second and third chapter merged. My apologies but FFN doesn't seem to let you delete just one chapter. Had I known I would have been more careful. I will in the future, and this file will soon become another chapter ;) Sorry about this :p 


End file.
